Air cleaner arrangements are utilized as part of the engine airtake system for a wide variety of equipment. In many instances, the equipment is mobile. For example, the equipment may be an over-the-highway truck, off-road construction equipment, agricultural equipment, or industrial specialty equipment such as forklifts. Often, the air cleaner assembly is mounted on portions of the frame of the equipment, or on exterior surfaces.
The air cleaner assembly is often subjected to severe vibrations, as the vehicle is operated and moved.
In many instances, the housing of the air cleaner is entirely metal, or has at least a metal cylindrical wall. An arrangement having a cylindrical wall and plastic ends is illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,480, incorporated herein by reference. When an air cleaner assembly having a metal outer sidewall is used, it is often mounted by: brackets, secured to the housing by welding or similar connection, that include portions that can be secured to a vehicle frame or other surface.
When the housing has a plastic sidewall, it can be molded with features to facilitate mounting. For example, molded mounting brackets can be included as an integral part of the housing. Alternatively, separate band clamps or molded mounting brackets can be developed, which have portions for engagement with the housing. One of these latter types of arrangements is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,241, incorporated herein by reference.
In general, for more universal use, it is preferred that the mounting arrangement not comprise materials permanently secured to the housing, with respect to radial orientation. A reason for this is that, depending on the particular vehicle involved, the circular air cleaner housing may be rotated different amounts relative to the vehicle surface. This is typically done to facilitate such operations as: servicing of the enclosed element; attachment to various hoses, etc.; accessibility of latches or other features for operation; and, orientation of discharge valves or similar structures. If the manufacturer of the housing were to either mold the arrangement with permanent fixtures for attachment to the vehicle; or, were to weld such features to the housing, radial orientation would often be fixed, and manufacture convenience and assembly would not be as well served.